Your Redemption
by Shadow131
Summary: After his suicide, our favorite inspector is given a second chance at life in the form of reincarnation. What Javert realizes all to late is he's been reincarnated into a dog in modern day New York City. Now he needs to learn to love, or be damned trying.
1. The Price You Pay

**Your Redemption: Chapter One: The Price You Pay**

A.N.: How I thought of this, only God himself will ever know....

The waters swirled around his head, pulling him down, sucking him in. His instincts forced him to try and struggle, to breathe, but it was to no avail. The colors he saw swirled to red, forming blackish pools in his mind's eye, until it was all gone, and there was nothing. No sight, no sound, no sense of anything. Gone, all gone.

And yet, contradictory to the previous nothingness, he now felt something. A small, steady warmth creeping into his appendages, and a bright light, spilling over and covering him. And Javert was frightened.

"Come closer!" said a voice. And such a voice! Large and deep, a voice to shake the heavens, and it made him frightened. "Javert, I said approach. Do you fear me?"

"More than anything I've ever before feared," he responded, trembling. The voice chuckled.

"Do not be afraid. You do not believe in me?"

"I don't know what you are, so believing would be an impossibility."

"That is alright. I think it is time we got down to business though. Is this alright with you?"

Each moment the light became more intense, and yet the man felt no need to shield his eyes from it. He, this voice, which he began to suspect, might be the almighty God he had only begun believing in shortly before his death, let it grow and intensify. Javert nodded his assent to the question.

"We are-"

"We?" he interrupted.

"We, the father, the son, and the Holy Spirit. We. The great Trinity." The voice then continued. "We are here in the order of your judgment."

"Judgment?" he said, frightened.

"You, Javert, have been very hateful to your fellow man, and this is a serious crime."

Another enormous ball of light came up next to the superior one. "A poor soul, lost in the world without acceptance. He showed mercy on the man Valjean when he needed it most. Pity him father!"

"Nay!" A third ball of light sprung up. "He committed suicide! That's murder of self! He knows your commandments, oh Holy One! He deliberately disobeyed! " Javert trembled before the harsh words as the light drifted down next to him, one long, tentacle like hand reached out, wrapping around the former man's neck. "To Hell," it whispered in dark tones, seeming ready to drag him to the Pit itself. And Javert was more frightened still. The three voices buzzed and murmured about him, and he caught only glimpses of words.

"No! Spirit, you are too harsh! Father, make this madness stop. Eternal Fire, release him!"

The Spirit obeyed by God's command as he shouted "SILENCE ALL!" Javert flung himself before the intensifying light in desperation, shutting his eyes tightly, willing himself to awake from this nightmare.

"He deserves both pity and punishment. I will not keep him with my flock, and I will not cast him into the fire. I suggest a different path. Redemption."

"You mean reincarnation?" the second light said incredulously. Javert still held tightly shut his eyes.

"Let him learn to live and love his fellow creation, and if he fails in this, to Hell with him." Javert shuddered as a hot wind pressed over him, and a scratchy voice began to cackle in his ear.

"You here? I cast you away! Be gone, foul demon! Back into your brimstone pit!" The voice fled, and Javert felt as though he were being flung down, and he cried out, as he felt himself smash into the unknown below him.

...

P.O.V

Javert

New York City, New York

Present Day: 2004

Oh....my head...

Wait...my head! Oh glorious pain, how I have missed you! I am alive! Ow! Okay, I'm hurt, but I'm alive! A dream! A nightmare! So real, so vivid! Oh, but it does not matter! I am alive! Bless you Holy Spirit, Son, Father! How gloriously wonderful is the pain in my sinuses!

I begin to stand up to asses any damage done to myself. Hey.....Why am I so short all of a sudden? I stretch myself out, trying to reach my maximum height. No, I'm still not even half my normal size. I look down at my feet, to see what is going on. Good God above! Those aren't my feet! I try shaking them, to get these frightening imposters off! Get off of me! What kind of cruel trick is this?

I shake myself and feel something soft hit my side. I turn my head and....Sweet Jesus! I have a tail! What in all the earth? This isn't right! My feet! They're black and fuzzy! So is my back! Get this horrible phantasm off of me! No, no, no! I'm....I'm....

I'm a dog.

Okay, Javert, think logically. You're not a dog! Remember? You are chief inspector Javert! You were a spy behind the barricade! Spies are not large black dogs! Man, my ear is so itchy....

Horror of horrors, my leg comes up to scratch it! No! Legs don't do that! Well, dog legs do, but I am not a dog! Make it stop, make it stop! I find myself howling into the air! No! Men, human beings, do not howl! They talk! They talk! I attempt a call for help, but it won't come out! The words won't form! I'm barking! Men don't bark! No, no, no!

Surely Hell wouldn't be this much torture! I attempt to run into a solid brick wall several times to wake myself up. After the pounding in my head has stopped, I find myself face to face with the facts.

I'm a dog.

"We thought it might be easier to befriend man if you were man's best friend."

Where did that come from! Isn't it bad enough being a dog without going mad in the process?

"Yoo woo. Over here!"

I turn my head in that direction.

"No, here!"

I look again.

"Stop teasing him so! Javert, you are a black German Shepherd. You must learn to live amongst what were once your fellow men!"

"But I can't even talk!" I cry out, then clamp my jaw shut, remembering that no one can understand me.

"We can understand you," the voice said sympathetically. "Dogs, animals in general can understand you, but humans aren't smart enough to understand animals." I found myself torn between a raised ire and pride. "And don't worry; we're watching over you every step of the way."

This did not serve much comfort to me, however, but sighing, I made my way out of the alley way. This time, I nearly have a heart attack!

Monsters! Monsters, everywhere! Huge, brightly colored gleaming monsters with horrendous wheels, making horrendous noises and their breath makes me cough violently. What sort of torn, upside down hell of a world have I been thrown into?

In mad, utter confusion, I race around, avoiding people as best I can, avoiding the street where the monsters stampede as much as possible. People shout in surprise and fear as I tear down the street. Where am I? What's going on!

Suddenly, someone tackles me, pulling me down. I cry out in a mixture of confusion and pain until I am stuffed into one monster's innards. White coated humans form a semi circle around me and one pokes me with something. I yelp. What is happening! Why am I so...sleepy....?

To Be Continued.....


	2. Welcome to Your New LifeIt's the Only On...

**Your Redemption: Chapter Two: Welcome to Your New Life....It's the Only One You're Getting, so Get Used to it!**

Javert awoke to the sensation of cold. This, he discovered, was from the concrete he was lying on. It was smooth and polished, almost black, and nicked from hundreds of previous claw marks. Upon awaking, he didn't quite understand why he was lying on a stone floor until the realization that he was dead, then alive, and now a dog struck him....Oh yeah....great......

He felt groggy and his limbs felt stiff as he tried to stand, and he yawned repeatedly. He felt placating and tired, and there was a groggy mellowness that he could not shake off. A large white Samoyed across from him advised drinking a little water. That tended to shake the medication.

Javert could not contemplate why he had been given any sort of medicine, seeing as he was neither sick, nor was he human, and had no means to pay for such expensive relief. Well, it was done now and there was nothing he could do about, and he searched for some water. A small dish at the front end corner of his cage held water, but he no longer had thumbs. Sighing, he reminded himself that dogs drank even with their lack of thumbs, and, feeling horribly embarrassed at the thought, stooped his nose down and took a long, satisfying drink. He felt surprisingly better, and stretched himself out to full capacity before leisurely taking a look around.

Javert was given a series of tests over several days. Health tests, stress tests, sociability tests. He under went them all with enormous patience, figuring the sooner he got these over with, the sooner he could leave. In his moments of quite, he studied the surroundings he found himself in.

He found row after row of dogs in cages identical to his own, all of which had paper pinned to the front stating their identification. Curious as to what his said, he asked the fluffy white dog that had helped him previously to read to him what the sign said. The dog stared incredulously back and responded that, like all dogs, he only knew the letters; he could not form them into words.

Javert sighed with a hint of a growl. So, back it was to a life of illiterate fools, was it? He told him that would be enough, and stuttering, he began to try.

"N....A....M...E...." It made no sense in French, but from his limited amount of English, it seemed familiar to Javert. The Samoyed, Nick, continued on. "B....E....A...R..."

"Bear?" he shouted incredulously. "What stupid idiot named me Bear?" There was a shout of "Hey Bear" that came up from the other dogs with boredom and lack of interest. Javert, or Bear, which ever you prefer, continued to grumble about how they could have at least picked a descent name for him like Gaston, or Louie. Nick seemed rather surprise at this, and inquired as to why they would be better. When Javert, er, Bear explained that he was French, Nick's eyes lit up.

"Hey, there's this Poodle down the row from me, do you think you could-"

Javert interrupted him by informing him he hadn't the slightest interest, and told him just to keep reading. Snorting, but respecting his take charge attitude, as most dogs do, he continued.

"I...D...E...N...T...I...F....C....A....T....I...O...N.....N....U....M.....B.....E....R..... Hey, all it is is numbers now. Should I continue?"

"Yes, yes. Identification Number what?"

"2.....4.....6....0....1....Is that good?"

...

P.O.V

Javert

East Side Animal Shelter, New York City, New York.

Present Day

I visibly blanch. I am in a prison. A prison for dogs. And not only that, they'd given me Valjean's number! I begin a huge baying and barking, which makes the other dogs join in.

"Curse you Holy Spirit! I swear I will have my revenge! If you think this is funny just wait till I get my hands on you!"

Nick gives me a funny look but, thankfully, doesn't ask what the hell I'm talking about. The dogs stop barking, I'm trying to drown my sorrows in my water dish. Looking up, I realize why.

Someone's walked in. A lady, about twenty one I would guess, wearing the strangest clothes I have ever seen. The others don't seem too alarmed by it, but they have jumped up on their cage doors, waging their tails and barking happily. Idiots. She pauses by a couple of the cages, but I soon loose interest, and go back to trying to commit suicide in my dog dish. Who cares if I'm going to Hell this time? It can't be any worse than this. She's continued walking, and, after briefly looking Nick over, turns around, and sees me.

She's really not so bad a person, I suppose. Her hair is held so that it bobs down like a tail in the back, and it's a lovely shade of sort of a Hazlenutty brown. Her eyes are a nice shade of golden brown, Hazel I suppose, but their gold color outweighs any green that might have imbedded itself into them. She's smiling, and I notice she has very straight, nice white teeth. I come to my senses to realize I'm staring at her, and she's staring at me.

Ignoring her, I shove my nose back into the water dish, but she's waving her hand to an attendant, and I realize my English is better than I thought.

"I like him. Is he up for adoption?"

Adoption? What does she mean adoption? The attendant briefly flips through the papers on my cage door, murmuring words here and there.

"It looks like it. I'll get you a leash." She does so, and returns, opening the door. I shrink back in terror. Of what I'm not sure, but the hands continue to reach out to me and snag the band of leather around my neck I'd failed to notice earlier. They lead me out of the room and into a smaller, warmer lobby. The girl is signing forms and exchanging green pieces of paper for small, round, colorful tags. Yawning, I sit down at her feet, feeling the medication take over again. Without realizing it, I've slumped against her leg and sigh...contentedly? No, just tiredly. There's nothing contenting about this whole situation.

"Come on Cojack," she says happily, tugging on the leash. Cojack? I go from Javert, to Bear, to Cojack? Well, I suppose anything's better than Bear. Well, no.... I saw one lady naming her cat "Shnookie." Bear is better than Shnookie any day.

I haven't the faintest idea as to where we're going until she leads me to a red monster. Tail between my legs in fright, I tug on that leash as hard as I can. Anything to escape, to get away from here! The monster has no head, so that the elements create it extremely vulnerable. The girl is not to be denied, for she scoops me up and carries me into it, plopping me onto a seat next to her.

The seats of the red monster aren't that bad. They are creamy colored leather, with cream colored bands of some sort of fabric wrapping around the front of me and prohibiting my movement. As the monster begins to roar and move along, music plays from a small box in the center, and I sniff if cautiously. The girl laughs, petting me, which I don't appreciate, and calls it a radio, whatever that is. I decide to ignore, and watch the world go by in blurring colors. It was almost enjoyable.....Almost exciting!

**To Be Continued.....**


	3. Old Habits Die Hard

**Your Redemption: Chapter Three: Old Habits Die Hard**

The girl's name was Emily Leroux. Javert originally appreciated her for the fact that her last name proved her French descent. He also originally despised her for a purely British first name, but he supposed she could escape neither of these things. Despite all this, she was thoroughly American. She wore jeans and sunglasses, enjoyed driving in her red convertible, sang loudly to music most people didn't want to here, and could sometimes be prevailed upon to join political debates, which she regarded more or less as who could yell the loudest, and she was a fine yeller.

The music wasn't bad. Often she was listening to soundtracks from movies and musicals, because this was a part of her job. She was a columnist for the magazine "Technicolor Flood," which, despite the wild name, was focused around very civilized art. It was a magazine about music, painting, writing, sculpting, and poetry, anything you could think of. It often had contests, which its readers enjoyed for the fact that it was their opportunity at stardom. Publishers adored the magazine for the same reasons.

Emily's job was to review music sent to her, and she was not a stern critic, but a fair one. She had stacks of cds pilled about the house, and these Javert, aka Cojack, sniffed with mild interest and odd fascination.

The apartment was also quite nice, because Emily made a large sum of money. It was a nice large apartment with large, wall sized windows that let in a wonderful amount of sunlight. It was spacious and open, and Javert had quite a lot of room to himself. He appreciated the place for its luxury, and for its openness. French, especially those of aristocracy descent, are used to large, open homes, and, though Javert was no noble man, he did enjoy the spaciousness of the room.

Emily spoiled her new pet as well, but he appreciated this less. He had a large, comfortable pillow with which to sleep upon should he choose, plenty of food in his dish – though he snubbed this -, and a great many toys. He lay upon the bed only because she would tell him so. He would eat only to prevent starvation. He would chew the toys only in wonder of what they tasted like. He did none of these for pleasure or for purpose, and in general was an unhappy, lazy dog.

Emily took it into her head that this must be because he was German Shepherd, and thus, a working dog. To keep him from unhappiness, she decided training him would be the best method. He watched her with mild amusement as she tried desperately to get him to understand what she was saying.

"Oh, come on Cojack! You sat! You did good! Take the treat! I've got to reinforce the habit!" His golden eyes twinkling, he'd refuse the biscuit. They smelled horrible! Then, in desperation, she asked him to sit again. He sat. What did he want of her? He'd done as she asked! Must she force feed him that slop?

Eventually she gave up. He did all that was requested of him, and wanted nothing in return. No matter how hard the trick she could think of, he performed it with ease as though he'd known them all his life.

"Sit, lay, shake, stand, stay, roll-over, go, jump, go lay, no bark, speak, count to three," nothing. Absolutely nothing shook him. She decided that he must have been a well trained run away. He decided she must be an imbecile. All the same, he treated it with ease. He did what he was told because he was told to do it. So in life, so in demi-death. Weather she knew it or not, he was Chief Inspector Javert and he never disobeyed an order. That was the plain and simple truth.

...

P.O.V

Javert

13579 SE Joshua St, New York City, New York

Present Day: 2004

She is, at best, bearable. At worst she is annoying. In between she is idiotic, repetitive, embarrassing, and possibly mad. I do not find her to be cruel in any way. As far as dogs go I lack for nothing. There is always fresh water in my dish should I require some, and in the mornings she pours wet food out of small packages into my dish. It is always cold and over salted, but she is not completely ignorant. Nay, with some time and patience, on my part, she can be trained.

Either way, I have come to the conclusion that she is my superior, for my brain alone is human. In every other respect I am a dog, pure and simple. She, in everything is human, and displays her superiority often. What choice have I? She commands, I obey. I am perfectly content with this. The requests are simply and easily accomplished.

Even so, I am bored out of my skull. Day in, day out, I lie in the sun and sleep while she sings to her infernal music and dances on her balcony with a view of the city below her. This I do appreciate though. I may at least be on watch. None shall escape the watchful, vengeful eye of Javert! Ha ha! She types on this thing which she calls a compusomethingorantoher, and is, in general, a happy soul. I am not.

Well, that is not entirely fair. There is one source of pleasure. When she must ride her red monster to do errands, she takes me along, and I find this to be quite enjoyable. Yes, the day is not always that bad. I suppose things could be worse. I'm not sure exactly how, but they could. I could be Shnookie instead of Cojack. Yes, things could be much, much worse.

She insists on calling me by that infernal name. Cojack. And such a name! Who ever thought it up should be damned! Cojack, of all the things!

Then there are her walks. A strip of nylon with a buckle hooks up to the red color she has bought me, and we walk around the streets, through the park, wherever she chooses. These moments are not so unenjoyable in the whole. They are filled with peaceful serenity and large amounts of quite. I please my superior, I guess that is enough.

Currently, she is attempting to entertain me. A plain, ordinary red rubber ball has caught her attention, and she is waving it under my nose saying "Come on Cojack. Want the ball? Do you want the ball? Huh? Huh?" No. Not particularly. Tossing it, it glides smoothly over the carpet until it hits the leg of a table, and there it sits. And sits.

What did you do that for? You just had it. Oh what simple minds humans have developed in these one hundred and fifty years. I guess that saying about one thousand years is a day to God is correct. In that sense I was dead only a few hours, not even that. Where does the time go?

We both do not move. She's the one who stupidly threw it. I'm not cleaning up after her!

"Come on Cojack! Get the ball boy!"

Oh fine. Grumbling, I get up, walk over, and with my jaws, pick up the red orb. It tastes horrible! Yuck! Dropping it at her feet, I lie down, and look up and her with my golden eyes. Is my torment done for the day, or must it continue? Sighing, she pats my head, affection I neither want nor expect, and gets up, going to her desk to continue typing since I do not provide any source of entertainment for her. So be it. I disappoint her, and she does the same for me. In that respect, we are equal. But that and that alone, unite us. Let her pour out affection for me, I shall do nothing of the kind.

I suppose I should try a little harder. I'm supposed to learn to love my fellow man in the masquerade. What a joke. Well, I don't suppose it is my fellow man anymore. My fellow breathing, thinking, creatures under heaven. There. That'll do it.

**To Be Continued.....**


	4. You’re a Dog! Get that Through Your Head...

**Your Redemption: Chapter Four: You're a Dog! Get that Through Your Head!**

Despite all efforts to assert his humanity, Javert failed miserably. He was a dog, flesh in blood, through all odds, he was a dog! How he hated it! The collars, the tags, the bones, the water dishes, the foods. Oh, he hated it all! He treated it with a vile loathing, and cursed everything he could think of for his lot in this life.

But one thing stopped him from reverting entirely and giving up. Oh, it nearly drove him mad in the process, to be sure, but he survived it.

Emily had been writing about songs and cds for years, so she had quite a little collection of her own which she listened to while she wrote, or simply for the sake of listening. It was one day, while Cojack peacefully lay at her feet by a chair that she was listening to Les Miserables. She had skipped a few songs, because only one kept on running through her head, and she'd forgotten the words to it. The ancient CD player hummed for a moment before starting the track and she hummed happily to the music.

_Who is this man,_

_What sort of Devil is he,_

_To have me caught in a trap and choose to let me go free?_

_It was his hour at last to put a seal on my fate,_

_Whip up the past and watch me clean up the slate._

_All it would take was the flick of his knife,_

_Vengeance was his and he gave me back my life._

Javert cocked his ear to the fast paced lyrics, but paid little mind to them.

_Damned if I'll live in the debt of a thief,_

_Damned if I'll yield at the end of the chase._

_I am the law and the law is not mocked._

_I'll spit his pity right back in his face._

Javert opened a disinterested eye, and found his head swinging in time, despite himself. Catchy.....

_There is nothing on earth that we share._

_It is either Valjean or Javert._

WHAT?! His eyes popped open and he began howling. That was him! That was him they were singing about!

"Cojack no bark!" He did not obey, continuing to howl like a banshee. Damn it, they had stalked him! These people had tracked him down! As little sense as it made, it was the only explanation he could think of, and he was not in a right frame of mind at the moment.

"Cojack! Shut up!" Emily ordered.

"Screw you!" he seemed to say, for he continued to howl, and only stopped when his mistress' hand clamped down on his nose and her other hand on his collar and dragged him outside!

No! This wasn't right! This wasn't fair! How had they known? How had they found out! Snarling at the offending glass door, he continued to snarl and snap at it; leaving drool stains on the polished glass.

"Let me in!" he shouted, but it was of no use. Finally, he gave up. He could almost hear the Spirit laughing at him.

The weeks passed, and Javert did not forget the incident, but he put it behind him. He was in a brooding mood whenever the CD played, especially that song in particular. It was, after about two weeks, that his leash was clipped on and he was taken into the red beast. Emily had said something about tutoring, or neutering, or something along those lines.....

...

P.O.V

Javert

Netherfield Animal Clinic, Debut St, 09573

New York City, New York

Present Day, 2004

I've been violated!

Oh those doctors, you never can trust them! How I hate them. It's always the same! They stick a needle in you; make you fall asleep, and bam! You wake up on a concrete floor in a cage! And in this case, have lost a few ounces of flesh by your tail!

I hate my life.

I'm not in the same place as before, it feels warmer here. That girl is here, so apparently, we're going home.

I hate my life.

Nope, I'm not forgiving her for this one. Back home, I'm going to cause as much trouble as I can! I'll snarl, be offensive, and I'll chew on her shoes if I have to, but she's not getting away with this one!

"Oh stop pouting, you big baby! I spent extra on laser surgery just so you'd recover sooner! You look fine!"

Easy for her to say!

"Come on Cojack, how about a bone? A nice, big bacon flavored bone? You want one? Huh, boy?"

No, I don't, now go away you freak. She continues to tempt me with that disgusting stick, and reluctantly, I whack it out of her hands with my paw. There. Satisfied?

**To Be Continued....**

**Sorry that one's so short. Writer's block, you know? Well, it's a pretty short fic in general, so it'll be done with soon.**


	5. The Ascension

**Your Redemption: Chapter Five: The Ascension**

With summer now in full swing, Javert and Emily were reluctant to leave the apartment at all, but Javert knew from past experiences that to relieve himself in the bathroom, like any normal person (or at least any normal person who was turned into a dog), was not alright. And so their evening respite was walking, for only then and the morning was it cool enough for the pair.

Watching them, one might find a sense of serenity about them. An aura, as it were. While Emily was utterly happy and knew it, Javert didn't recognize his own joy in life, for joy was something he had rarely experienced, and never in so pure a form. To be certain, he had been happy when he had finally tracked down Valjean. He had been happy when he thought he had won the cat and mouse game. But this was different. This was what true happiness was made out of, and having never known it, Javert could not recognize it.

In August, when the worst heat was, he and Emily were taking their evening walk according to plan. Nothing was out of the ordinary. Passing an ally way is what changed it all. A hand reached out and grabbed the girl from behind, muffling her screams with his hand. Torn so viciously off the sidewalk, Cojack was cruelly yanked with her. The mugger threw her against the brick wall, a gun in one hand, a finger at his mouth saying "Make a sound and die!"

Cojack was kicked roughly to the side, slamming into a set of trash cans, spooking slightly as the lids came down around him. Looking up, he saw Emily and the thief in an abstract sort of way.

It was Chief Inspector Javert who was growling savagely. It was Chief Inspector Javert's duty to protect the innocent, and just because he'd switched bodies did not mean he had switched tasks. Red hot fury poured through him and the menacing dog was growling savagely.

Leaping, he caught the attacker by the wrist, but misjudged the jump, and caught the one that wasn't holding the fire-arm. He cried out, and began to hit Cojack on the head, the butt of the gun drawing blood to the surface.

Javert did not notice the wounds, did not feel them. He barely felt pain as he was tossed to the side, hitting the brick wall with force. He only could feel the anger boiling over inside himself as he leapt again.

The gun went off, and the attacker ran, fearing that now he had drawn too much attention.

He just barely heard his mistress scream "Cojack!" as he hit the ground. Now he felt pain. Too much pain. All at once he was aching and hurting, but one hurt complained the most.

So odd.... He found it hard to breathe.... Something red was gushing out all over, and he could not remember what it was. It hurt too much to think, which required oxygen drawn into the blood stream, which hurt. Blood. That's what it was called. He remembered now. Where could blood be coming from?

Emily was leaning over him, fretting and screaming as people began to look in nervously. A police officer was among them, for he had heard the shot. Javert wanted to stand up and give a full report, but mere movement sent him yelping in pain. He was ashamed of himself. Not since he was a child had he cried out because of a hurt.

"Cojack, Cojack, Cojack," Emily repeated, tears streaming down her face.

What Javert did not know, couldn't realize, was the bullet had lodged itself in his chest, in his very lungs. Breathing was an absolute effort, and someone was talking about a car to get him to an animal clinic.

...

P.O.V

Javert

Location Unknown

Present Day, possibly. Can't remember. 2004.

Nothing firm stood out in my mind about that moment, and the ones following it. Consciousness was a fleeting thing, and I drifted in and out of it constantly. Emily was covered in something red after picking me up and carrying me to a monster, holding me on her lap. I try to raise my head to lick her tears. Ow, it hurts!

Why is she wet and red? Is she bleeding? Where are we going? I try to ask, but I cry out in pain again. Ow, ow, ow.

When I do wake up, a funny little cup is pressed against my nose, and I cannot move my head to see what it is. Breathing has become a little easier now, and those blasted doctors are leaning over me, and Emily is fretting in a corner.

I try to growl, and tell them off, but the sound! Oh, it hurts! What are they good for, if not for stopping the pain? Why aren't they doing their jobs? Emily? Where are you? I can't see you.

Everything, it's all so hazy, so dark.....

"He's bleeding to death, there's nothing we can do."

Who said that? Who's bleeding? Who's dying?

"Please Miss Leroux, you must make a choice. I know it's hard, but every second he's loosing more and more blood."

Leroux? That's Emily's name! Why are they saying such things to her? No one's dying!  
"Better to end his suffering now then to keep him hanging by a thread until the very last moment."

Who is suffering? Oh sure, I'm hurting, but even that's dulling off a bit. I'll just get up and we can go home! Emily, we can go home now! But my legs aren't working, and I cannot move. Oh, I'm so tired! I yelp as one leg does move, jarring me slightly. It's nothing, I'm fine! Just a flesh wound!

Sobbing, Emily is nodding, and she reaches out, her hands holding and caressing my head. Now please no more mushy stuff. I'll get up and we can get going. Why are you crying?

Someone is turning the dial of the tube that sends some sort of air into my cup. It's smells faintly different now. Oh well, that doesn't matter.

"Oh, Cojack. I am so, so sorry....." she sobs, burying her face into my hair.

Is there anything to be sorry about? Stop crying, please I beg of you! I try to raise my head and – ow! It hurts!

"Goodbye Cojack. I love you."

Goodbye? What do you mean? I'm coming home with you! Suddenly, I'm so tired.....

"You were a good dog, Cojack. I'll never forget you."

Emily? Emily? Wait! Where are you going? Why am I so tired? You can't leave without me! Wait.....Oh......So.....tired.......

**To Be Continued.....**


	6. Home at Last, but Where is Home?

**Your Redemption: Chapter Six: Home at Last, but Where is Home?**

**A.N.: Believe it or else people, ULTRA LONG CHAPTER!!! YEAH!!!! This will also mark the end of this story...sniff....But, I just might be writing a sequel!!!!!**

Javert was awake. The drifting, swirling tiredness that had engulfed him had ebbed off, and he was awake. Standing up, he felt very different. Much, much taller. There were no doctors around, no Emily, and he was not lying on a concrete floor surrounded by a wire cage.

Astonished, he tried to get his bearings by looking around. Swirling, misty fog was everywhere, and that was all that he could see. He looked down to see if he could see the ground, but the mist covered his feet. Through the mist, he recognized shoes.

But dogs didn't wear shoes.

(A.N.: Wait for it......)

Holy cow!

(A.N.: Bam!)

He was wearing shoes! Oh blessed shoes, how he loved them! And clothes. All white, to his distaste, but it wasn't fur! Thank the Lord, it wasn't fur! He was no longer Cojack, the black, fuzzy German Shepherd! He really was Javert once more! Taking an experimental step, he realized he was whole! He was in one piece, in more ways then one.

He felt like leaping for joy, but was slightly afraid to do so. Not until it was upon him did he notice the three balls of light whizzing closer to him, the second largest engulfing him.

"Javert, Javert! You did it! You won!"

Jesus? He was getting mauled/hugged by Jesus? Well there's something new. A grudging Holy Spirit was giving him his earned congrats.

He opened his mouth to say he didn't understand, but was interrupted by God.

"And there are plenty others just waiting to see you!"

"Me?'

"You, who else?"

Seeming to understand his misgivings, Jesus smiled at him. "You gave your life for her. You loved your fellow creation."

"I did?" Javert blinked in surprise. He was dead? He had died saving her? The memories of what now seemed like the ancient past were ringing in his ears.

_Bam!_

_"Cojack!"_

He shook his head in terror. No! He must not relieve all that.

"But...But who would want to see me?"

"You don't think we're the only ones who have been keeping tabs on you all this time, do you?"

"Well, I don't-"

Now he was swept up in the human like arms of a soul.

"Javert! I told them so! I told them you could change!"

Javert was running out of breath, and blinked in surprise. He knew that voice.

"Fantine?"

"Pay up Enjolras, you cheat! I told you so!"

A grumbling young man Javert recognized from the night of the barricades dug into his pocket.

"Can't....breathe..." he chocked out. A startled Fantine released him, and Javert found himself soon encircled in a large group of people. One face was most strikingly familiar of them all. Slightly aged, but smiling warmly. Valjean stepped forward, holding out a welcoming hand.

"Welcome home," he said pleasantly.

The enormity of the situation finally hit Javert. He had committed suicide, and was dead. Without getting into the nitty-gritty details, he had become a dog, and been adopted. The neutering part of this whole arrangement stuck out quite fiercely and he brushed it aside so he could focus on the other things. He had....cared for the girl.... He had died for her...And now he was in Heaven, about to shake the hand of his mortal enemy.

Javert promptly fainted.

...

P.O.V

Javert

Heaven

Unknown Date. Possible Present Day, 2004.

_"Oh Cojack...I am so, so sorry...."_

I shake my head. Better to let the memories fade and die than relieve them every moment of my afterlife. Such thoughts have sent a shiver down my spine, and I chide myself. The perfectly warm sun of Heaven is shinning down on me. How can I be cold? I'm not a dog anymore! How can I feel so.....different? This is the way I always wanted to be! Was!

"Javert! It's your turn!" cries Cosette, reawaking me from the hellish nightmare I was reliving once again. They have talked me into playing some ridiculous card game with Valjean, Cosette, Marius, and Fantine. Gavroche has convinced his sisters, Azelma and Eponine, to play with him, and he's off someplace.

Looking at my hand, I place a card on the allotted slot.

They all just blink and stare at me.

"What?"

"Javert, that's a four of clubs," Valjean says, as though I hadn't noticed.

"Yes."

"Inspector, the suit is hearts!" cries a frustrated Marius. I glare at him. He's one to talk. He's losing. Badly. Encouraging pecks on the cheek from Cosette keep him from throwing in the towel.

"Mon Dieu, Monsieur!" Fantine shouts, throwing her cards into the air as they flutter serenely back down to her, mystically reforming in her hand. I never did get how that works. "Weren't you paying at all attention when I explained the rules?"

I want to lie and say yes, but that seems to be impossible here. "No," I admit without remorse.

"Mon Dieu!" the cry again, which breaks out into a fight of "No, he's my God!" "No, mine!" All except Valjean. He has his brows furrowed, with a look of studious concentration on his face.

Stretching, he lays his hand down. "I think I have had enough for today. Does anyone mind if we quit?"

Marius certainly doesn't, but Fantine is slightly reluctant. With a shrug she agrees, and I begin to wander off by myself, not minding being alone, but he quickly and quietly grabs my arm and pulls me aside.

"Bon monsieur, something troubles you."

I begin to open my mouth to protest, but once again.... "Yes." Damn it.

"Come. Speak to me of it."

I manage to shrug off his arm. "Why should you care?"

He smiles at me. "Inspector, this is Heaven. I think you will find there is no one who doesn't care."

...

_"Goodbye, Cojack. I love you."_

Damn it! No! No more! I will suffer no more by you; you cursed shadows of the past! I make this resolution sitting on a large, green grassy hill, the sun still beating luxuriously down upon me. Mon Dieu, does it never rain? It would seem likely as not.

Once upon a time I liked the rain. I loved the rain. Once upon a time, I was a man. I was a man with a purpose and a cause.

And then.....

No! Let me dwell on it no more!

"Speak," Valjean orders, plopping down next to me on his back, his head cushioned by his arms which he has folded underneath his neck.

"I don't know where to begin," I admit.

"Start at the beginning then. Or the end. Beginnings and ends are the same they say."

"Are they?"

He shrugs. "Don't know, don't ask, don't care."

"I'm not sure I like the mindlessness of this whole situation....."

"But in a sense, that is freedom. To never have to worry and think for yourself and reap the consequences has been a human dream for ages. It was in the beginning, and will be in the end. People hate responsibility in a sense."

"The beginning and the end the same again...." I murmur.

"Are yours?"

"Am I really ended?"

He shrugs again. "Not in the spiritual sense, no, I would think. Physically, you can just forget about reincarnation."

I shudder at the words. "That's good. I plan to."

"But you are still dead."

"In a way, that's how this whole thing truly started. That is, once you get past the birth, and life, and the suicide....."

"With death?"

"Yes."

He shrugs again, and I begin to hate his constant shrugging. "Yes, some people would agree with that."

"What do you mean?"

"A never ending chain... An endless circle... Birth, Life, Procreation, Death, Birth......"

"But you said I cannot die."

He smiles. "No, you will last until the end of time. Your soul shall always endure."

That is slightly comforting.

"But that is not the point! The beginning monsieur, the beginning!"

I take in a great gulp of air, and find I cannot speak. I cannot move. All at once the pictures and sounds come flooding back to me in a great and massive tidal wave. Make it stop, make it stop!

_"He deserves both pity and punishment..."_

_"I like him....."_

_"You were a good dog, Cojack. I will never forget you..."_

"Javert?" Valjean asks worriedly.

"Why?" I whisper dryly, some new revelation dawning on me.

"Why? Why what?"

"Why is it all like this?"

"Are you feeling all right? Javert, what on earth do you mean?"

"I am in the land of feasts, and I am starving. I live in the city of eternal splendor, and I am barren. I am surrounded by the life giving river, yet I am dying of thirst....Tell me....Tell me why, Valjean."

"Are you mad?"

I grab him by the collar of his white robes. "I said tell me why! You know! You must know!" Despite myself, my voice has becoming pleading.

Loosening my grip, he manages to meet my burning, staring eyes.

"I do not know."

"You must!" I insist.

"I do not know!" he repeats. "You do not need me, to know that!"

"What do you mean? Why is there nothing I can understand here? You know! You must teach me!"

"I cannot! Damn you, Javert, you do not need me!"

I still cannot understand.

"You haven't realized it by now? You are in Heaven!" he repeats this slowly. "You can dance with angels! You are sung to sleep by Seraphim! You can walk with God! You may speak with Christ! The world is yours! Why do you not take it?"

"I.....I can talk with God?"

He rolls his eyes. "Duh!"

He can still see the confusion and terror on my face. He places his hands firmly on my shoulders. "Javert, Javert.....My now dear friend....Let your reformation be your salvation!"

...

Well this is awkward.

I'm standing alone in front of the temple where God is. I can see the excess light shinning through the pillars. All I need to do is take one step and...

My feet have rooted themselves to the floor, which makes walking an impossibility. Oh well. I guess I'll just have to turn back.

"That's right you coward," I mentally chide myself. "Run away with your tail between your legs. You've done it before."

Except for, I don't have a tail anymore. And where am I to run to? He is everywhere, and I must face Him some time! I take a deep breath, and a large step, squeezing my eyes tightly shut.

Opening them, I see the bright light everywhere, with angels around its apex, fanning and offering wine and meat.

"Javert!" He says brightly. "Come closer, my dear one, come closer."

Reluctantly, I take a step. How I can be considered dear to anyone is beyond me.

"You doubt yourself to much! Come here!"

Damn. I hate His ability to read my mind. Damn, damn, damn. Oh well. There's nothing to be done about it now. Best to do as He asks, and come closer. Timidly, I do, and, after kneeling in reverence, at His behest, I rise.

"Now, what's on your mind?"

"I'm not exactly sure..."

"You're not?" He asks concernedly, like a worried, doting mother. "Well then we must fix that immediately. Oh, now don't cower away so much! I'm not going to hurt you! Nay, nay, come! Come here!"

Obediently, I step a little closer....

Snap!

I'm being dragged up by the arms by Angels, and gently placed on God's lap.

"Now I told you, you have nothing to fear! If I have to beat that into your head, I'll do so! Now speak!"

"But I don't know what to talk of!"

"Then you must talk of nothing! Nothing is a very handy tool. Speak long enough, and it evolves into something."

And so I speak....and speak....and speak. The minutes seem to fly by, though I know that time has no hold here. Heaven's sun is fading away and its moon is taking its place, while the stars give their nightly dance above the sky. I fail to notice this. I just speak and speak until I'm pouring myself out to Him, and I feel that I am now just a puddle on the floor, having spilled so much out.

He is nodding sagely, and I fear I might have bored Him to sleep.

"I never sleep, and I always listen," He says, intruding on my thoughts once more.

"Well then what am I to do? What is the matter with me?"

He blinks in surprise. "You mean you hadn't realized that part? Well, you must go see the Holy Spirit. He will help you."

"Realized what?" I cry in confusion. "The Holy Spirit? But He hates me!"

He waves that aside. "Nonsense! He's a bit over zealous is all."

"Over zealous?"

"Well, fires do that, you know."

Yes, the Holy Spirit was also Holy Fire. I'd forgotten that. He ushers me out and I pause a moment to listen to listen to the Angels, who are singing to the dawning sun the praises of God.

...

He flutters this way and that way. Past me and behind me. I cannot get used to it, but He has already told me that He knows why I'm here for the Lord told Him.

"So then what am I supposed to do about it?"

"It's not what you are supposed to do about it! It is what I am supposed to do about it!" He says stubbornly.

"Well then what will you do?" I say, equally vexed.

"Its really quite simple: Send you back."

"What?!" I demand. "But....But I don't want to go back!"

"Pish posh! Why do you think you've been acting so glumly if that's not why?"

"But I like it here!"

"Liar," He says jovially. "Oh don't scowl so! It's nothing permanent. No, you shall go back as a ghost, and come and go as you please."

"What? By myself?"

"If you like. Or you may take Valjean or Fantine with you. I don't really mind who."

"But, but-"

"Stop this fussing! You are to go back down as a ghost. If it frightens you so much, take it briefly and come jetting back."

Before I can make anymore protests, I am being flung from Heaven. A soft whirl wind surrounds me and I feel myself changing back into a dog! Something whispers in my ear to fear nothing; that all ghosts are dogs. The ones that are human are just stubborn renegades.

On solid ground, I am clawing at the air, trying to get back up. The sound of sobs makes me stop, and I turn around.

I'm in Emily's apartment! I'm in her bedroom! She's flung herself on the bed and is crying! Crying? Crying for whom? Is she crying for me?

"Of course, you moron!" the Holy Spirit says. "She loves you!"

I am speechless, and I timidly take a few steps towards her. But she cannot hear me, for I am a ghost.

"And you love her," He adds.

Yes, I suppose I do. I hop up onto the bed and gently nuzzle her cheek. Her sobs desist slightly. Hush now, I am here.

Maybe He is right. Maybe I do love her. My task was to learn to love my fellow man. I sacrificed for my fellow man, but did I love it? Lying down beside her to bring her comfort, I realize I must have. I am a ghost, but I am bound by neither Heaven, nor Earth. I am a man and a dog in turns. I have made peace with the greatest enemy I ever had, and waged war with myself.

Yes, I suppose such things as this are considered love.

Where ever she goes, I will follow. She was never alone before, according to my Lord, but she certainly isn't now. Hush, do not be afraid. Cry no more. I am here.

Yes, I suppose I do love her.

**The End**

**criesIT'S SO FLUFFY AND SAD AND CUTE!!!!! Review people! I think this is one of my favorite fics ever written, so I've got to know what you think! Also, be on the look out for the sequel: Your Rapture.**


End file.
